Starry Starry Night
by nanonine
Summary: Pada langit malam yang berbintang, kau lukiskan hidupmu, dan pada malam itu juga, kau akhiri hidupmu. Dinamika, atau, ironi?  Songfic, DeiSaso friendship. Rated T for diction.


Starry Starry Night

AU.

Genre: Friendship, Drama.

Character: Sasori, Deidara.

Warn: AU, OOC.

Disclaimer belongs to:

Deidara dan Sasori © Masashi Kishimoto (orang ini masih hidup dan gak ilang karena tsunami lho)

Vincent (Starry-Starry Night) © Don McLean

Starry Night Original Painting, Sketch From The Plum Tree © Vincent Van Gogh

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Langit malam ini cerah sekali. Tampil anggun dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi permukaannya.<p>

Sasori, sang pematung muda, menatap langit itu dengan sendu. Ironis sekali, di saat langit malam sedang bersinar dengan indahnya, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan: di malam yang persis seperti ini, sahabatnya, Deidara, diseret kedalam rumah sakit jiwa enam bulan yang lalu.

Deidara adalah pelukis yang sangat, sangat, berbakat. Semua orang—mulai dari ratu, sampai para bangsawan—rela membayar berkeping-keping emas hanya untuk mendapatkan potret darinya. Namun sayang sekali, di balik kejeniusannya, ia menyimpan penyakit jiwa yang mengerikan—_schizophrenic._

Berulang kali Sasori menyaksikan Deidara berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tengah malam, merusak lukisannya sendiri, bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pisau roti. Kadang-kadang Deidara juga tak mengenali Sasori sama sekali.

Sampai suatu hari, penyakit Deidara bertambah parah. Ia melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seorang bangsawan yang hendak mengambil lukisannya. Tentu saja pengawal bangsawan itu segera datang dan menangkap Deidara sebelum hal itu terjadi. Sasori, yang saat itu sedang membuatkan pesanan seorang _maharaja _dari India, segera datang ke rumah Deidara, dan menyaksikan sahabatnya diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan mahakaryanya, _Starry Night_. Sebuah lukisan yang Deidara ingin mendapat kritikan dari Sasori. Namun Sasori, karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi patung maharaja tidak pernah sempat.

Yah, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat.

_Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali_, pikir Sasori setelah menatap lukisan indah itu.

Sasori mengambil pena bulu, dan mulai menuliskan komentarnya di atas kertas kulit.

Ia mulai menulis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starry starry night<strong>_

_**Paint your pallete blue and gray**_

_**Look out on a summers day**_

_**With eyes that know the darkness in my soul**_

_Deidara yang terhormat,_

_Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena belum memberikan komentar yang telah kau minta beberapa waktu yang lalu, padahal kau sendiri telah memberikan komentar yang bagus tentang patung maharaja bikinanku. Kuakui, hidungnya memang sedikit miring ke kiri 25__ derajat._

_Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi biarkan aku menuliskan komentarku di surat ini. Kuharap kau cukup waras untuk membacanya, namun, bukannya kau tidak pernah gila? Kau jenius. Jenius yang salah, tapinya._

_**Shadows on the hills**_

_**Sketch the trees and the daffodils**_

_**Catch the breeze and winter chills**_

_**In colors on the snowy linen land**_

_Seperti biasa, sahabatku, gradasi warna yang kau gunakan hampir sempurna. Caramu membuat distorsi warna, teknik rumitmu yang sulit dimengerti orang awam, adalah ciri khas yang kau tonjolkan di lukisan ini. Deidara, kau menangkap musim dingin dalam lukisanmu. Kau lihat dataran yang berwarna putih seperti kain itu? Dulu kau pernah bilang warna yang kau gunakan untuk dataranmu itu mirip dengan gaun pernikahan tunanganmu._

_Apakah disana kau masih menyanyikan serenade untuk tunanganmu yang meninggal sebelum pernikahanmu itu?_

_**Now i understand what you try to say to me**_

_**How you suffered for your sanity**_

_**How you tried to set them free**_

_**They wouldnt listen, they did not know how**_

_**Perhaps they'll listen now**_

_Deidara, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Sekarang aku mengerti sorot matamu yang berbinar, bagai anak kecil acapkali menatap langit berbintang. Bagaimana tersiksanya kau akan kegilaanmu sendiri, dan bagaimana kau mencoba untuk melepasnya._

_Orang-orang itu tidak mendengar, mereka tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, mereka anggap kau gila. Tapi aku mendengar setiap kata yang kau bicarakan. Hanya mereka, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mendengar, bahkan mengerti. _

_**Starry starry night**_

_**Flaming flowers that brightly blaze**_

_**Swirling clouds in violet haze**_

_**Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue**_

_Kau sering mengeluh tentang penglihatanmu yang terkadang memudar, padahal usiamu masih 25 tahun. Kau sering ketakutan kesehatanmu akan memburuk di usia yang dini. Sebenarnya tidak, Deidara. Lihatlah, kau tentu bisa melihat warna dengan baik. Langit malam yang berwarna ungu..dan bunga api yang meledak-ledak di langit ini..itulah yang terpantul di matamu tiap malam._

_Itulah mengapa kau bisa menuangkan imajinasimu dengan baik._

_**Colors changing hue**_

_**Morning fields of amber grain**_

_**Weathered faces lined in pain **_

_**Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand**_

_Kau tahu, Deidara, semua orang memanggilmu sinting sekarang. Ada yang bilang kau sadis, jahat, bengis, maniak, dan semacamnya. Mereka menelan rasa simpati padamu hanya karena kau berusaha mencekik Lord terhormat itu—yang bahkan tidak menggunakan uang halal untuk memesan buah tanganmu. Sekarang, setiap kali mereka bertatap muka denganku, aku bisa membaca kesinisan mereka, karena di mataku masih ada pancaran semangatmu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka bilang kau bengis, apabila kau bisa menggambarkan keindahan sekaligus pedih di ladang gandum ini dengan begitu sempurna, dengan tangan indahmu ini? Beritahu aku, Deidara._

_Beritahu aku, karena aku tak mengerti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>For they could not love you<strong>_

_**But still your love was true**_

_**And when no hope was left in sight**_

_**On that starry starry night **_

_**You took your life as lovers often do**_

Pagi sudah datang kembali.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak seberkas tinta di pipi kirinya. Rupanya ia tertidur ketika menulis surat itu.

Ia mengangkat kertas itu dengan perasaan cemas, takut-takut ia tanpa sengaja menumpahkan tinta ketika ia tidur. Ia mendesah lega ketika melihat kertasnya baik-baik saja, namun sedikit terlipat di ujungnya.

Teng! Teng! Lonceng katedral telah berbunyi, pertanda seisi kota Paris harus segera bangun dan bekerja. Sasori merentangkan tangannya, dan mengambil jubah serta baretnya. Ia juga harus segera bekerja.

Setelah memakan sedikit keju dan roti, Sasori merapatkan kedua tangannya. Ia harus segera ke bengkel kerjanya sebelum cuaca semakin dingin.

Dan kembali pada kehampaan.

* * *

><p>Di dalam bengkel kecil itu, Sasori duduk sendiri, memahat patung pesanan seorang countess rewel dari Inggris.<p>

"Wajahnya harus persis sepertiku. Kalau bisa, anda tambahkan beberapa kesempurnaan, sehingga..patung ini terlihat seperti Aphrodite, Dewi Venus." Pinta countess itu waktu hendak memesan.

Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan palu dan pahatnya dalam kehampaan, hanya suara palu yang bergema, karena ruangan itu memang kecil. Ada dua kursi dan satu kanvas yang penuh coretan cat minyak simpang siur disitu. Biasanya Deidara juga duduk disitu, mengerjakan proyeknya atau sekedar iseng, lalu mereka berdebat soal persepsi seni masing-masing, yang terkadang berakhir dengan pertengkaran antar seniman—ya, benar, mereka saling pukul dan jambak bagaikan anak kecil—dan kemudian berbaikan lagi dengan Deidara menuangkan segelas _wine _atau cerutu dari Sasori.

Kenangan-kenangan semacam itu mulai menganggu rupanya. Sasori meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya.

Ia harus menerima kenyataan: Deidara sudah meninggal. Dan surat yang ia buat semalaman, tidak akan pernah sampai.

Dua bulan setelah ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa—atau penjara, menurut Sasori, Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya dari balkon tertinggi rumah sakit itu (yang memiliki empat lantai tinggi), pada malam berbintang, malam yang sama dengan malam saat ia ditangkap. Padahal perawat hanya meninggalkan kamarnya sebentar. Entah mukjizat atau apa, badanya tidak tercerai berai. Kepalanya terbanting dan pecah, namun ia tersenyum damai ketika sampai di tanah.

Dan Sasori adalah saksinya. Ketika ia hendak mengunjungi Deidara, hal yang ia lihat adalah mayat sahabatnya.

Ah, tapi dia memang saksi dari segalanya.

Tujuh tahun bersahabat dengan Deidara membuatnya melihat banyak hal—mulai dari kepergian orangtuanya, kesuksesannya, kejatuhannya, meninggalnya tunangan Deidara, naiknya karirnya, awal ia sakit jiwa, hingga kematiannya.

Sebelum meninggal, Deidara menggambar kota Paris dari balkon rumah sakit itu pada musim semi. Paris kelihatan begitu cantik. Namun tak ada yang mengenang kepergiannya—saat ia mati pun hanya Sasori dan beberapa pendeta katedral Notre Dame saja yang mengurusnya.

Sampai saat terakhir pun ia tetap mencintai Paris walau kota itu mengkhianatinya.

* * *

><p>TRANG! Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya ketika palunya jatuh dari genggamannya. Sedikit lagi saja palu itu menghantam kakinya.<p>

Ia mengangkat palu itu, dan meletakannya dengan penuh hati-hati diatas meja kerjanya. Kemudian Sasori melihat jendela. Matahari pelan-pelan meneduhkan sinarnya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk menjenguknya." Gumam Sasori. Ia mengambil mantelnya, dan tak lupa, sebotol _sancte forte._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bengkel, dan sampai ke sebuah pemakaman gotik yang terkesan suram, gelap, dan abu-abu. Ada beberapa orang berkumpul disitu, sepertinya melayat juga sepertinya. Mereka menangis pilu.

Tapi Sasori, tidak akan menangisi kawannya. Untuk apa menangisi Deidara? Ia mati atas keinginannya sendiri. Tuhan memberinya umur, tapi ia dikalahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Di sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salib, Sasori berhenti. Ia menatap patung Bunda Maria yang ada diatas salib itu, yang diharapkan bisa memberi perlindungan untuk yang dikubur.

Tanah makam itu terlihat segar—sebuah buket mawar terletak dibawah nisan itu, dan jumlahnya tak hanya satu—mungkin belasan. Belum lagi tangkai-tangkai daffodil—bunga kesukaan Deidara—yang tersebar disitu.

"Rupanya penggemarmu masih banyak," ledek Sasori. "Tapi yang dariku ini spesial."

Ia meletakkan sebotol _sancte forte _berikut suratnyadi samping nisan itu.

"Ini penghargaan untukmu, juga komentarku yang terlambat." katanya. "Atas keberanian yang teramat sangat itu. Dan juga, sebenarnya, ketololan yang luar biasa." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Sasori mengusap nisan itu. "Pantas kau mati," sahutnya.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk dunia ini, jenius."

_**But i could have told you Vincent**_

_**This world was never meant for one**_

_**As beautiful as you**_

* * *

><p>Kita bertemu pada musim dingin yang gelap, Deidara.<p>

Di akademi D'Montreal yang dilapisi salju berwarna krim

Saat itu kau melukiskan beberapa pria dengan baju sobek,

Duri berwarna perak dari mawar berwarna darah,

Kau mewarnai kebohongan pada salju yang masih suci.

Dan kita berpisah dengan cara yang sama.

Ah, Deidara.

Kau memang terlalu indah untuk dunia. Bahkan cara matimu pun elegan.

Selamat tinggal, jenius tak berujung.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now i think i know<em>**

**_What you tried to say to me_**

**_How you suffered for your sanity_**

**_And how you tried to set them free_**

**_They wouldnt listen, theyre not listening still_**

**_Perhaps they never will_**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini!<p>

Saya minta maaf kalo ini kesannya kayak mau ngeksis gitu. Udah lama gak nampang di FFN, eh tiba-tiba nongol lagi dengan FF yang (lagi-lagi) Naruto dan (lagi-lagi) Deidara. Yaaa abisnya, ini kan cerita asli liriknya juga tentang hubungan persahabatan Vincent Van Gogh dan Paul Gauguin. Figur yang cocok ya..Deidara dan Sasori kan? Hehe.

Lukisan yang tadi dimaksud itu, yang pas sebelum Deidara mati itu emang ada, namanya Starry Night. Mahakarya Vincent Van Gogh itu. Terus inspirasi lagu ini adalah lagunya Don McLean yang judulnya Vincent (Starry-Starry Night). Lagu itu dalem dan bagus banget gitarnya.

Tambahan lagi, nama Vincent yang disebut-sebut di lirik emang sengaja gak diubah ke nama Deidara, hehe. Soalnya penghargaan untuk Vincent Van Gogh juga. Oh ya, kalau mau lihat siapa itu Vincent dan Paul kalian bisa cari di..wikipedia.

Mohon maaf kalau penulisannya acak-acakan, diksinya belibet, dan jalan cerita maju mundurnya bikin pusing. Kalau ada kritik gak usah segan, tapi kalau kritiknya gak mutu (semisal ngomen pilihan lagu, tokoh yang dipilih, yaa anda pasti taulah) MOHON MAAF saya tidak mau turutin. Terus kalau bisa nggak anonymous ya, abis kalau misalnya anonymous dan komentarnya bagus, saya gak bisa tanggepin dong entar. Ya nggak?

Fic ini tribute untuk Fuun juga! Dia minta saya nulis fic DeiHina, tapi gak saya bikiiin mulu soalnya romance itu entah kenapa buntu. Ini dulu ya Fuun, nanti lagi kalo ada inspirasi saya bikinin yang mantep. Lemon sekalian kalo perlu #becandadeng

Makasih udah baca ya teman-teman.

Bandung, 23 April 2011

Penulis.


End file.
